


Day in the Life

by glaciesdraco



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Boring Nothing story, Fluff, Gen, I dunno what you want from me sorry, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Slight Angst though so it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco
Summary: Think of it like a dance.A skeleton dance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quickie before I go to a recital

A day in the life of the skeleton family went something like this.

Taller brother gets up. Shorter brother doesn't.

Taller brother makes breakfast. Shorter brother eats crumbs on his mattress.

Taller brother gets ready for the day. Shorter brother gets ready to teleport to his station.

Taller brother knocks on shorter brother's door before leaving the house. Shorter brother beats him to his station. Taller brother doesn't know or care how.

Shorter brother naps at his station most of the morning while taller brother marches to and from his to check on him. Shorter brother makes a couple of trips to Grillby's.

At lunch time, the brothers sit together in the snow beneath the taller brother's ice maze. They make snow skeletons; or rather, taller brother makes a rather dashing snow skeleton. Shorter brother pranks his taller brother a few times on their way back to their stations by appearing in different directions. Shorter brother disappears to his other stations after lunch and doesn't come back.

Taller brother maintains his puzzles. Shorter brother naps in Waterfall before going to Grillby's.

Taller brother convenes with the citizens of Snowdin, running about and chanting "Nyeh-heh-heh!" wherever he goes. Shorter brother hangs out with the regulars at Grillby's.

Taller brother goes to his cooking lesson with the captain of the Royal Guard. Shorter brother goes to his hot dog stand and does nothing.

Taller brother rushes home to get dinner started. Shorter brother does stand up at MTT Resort; he's not very funny and he knows it, but people laugh anyway.

Taller brother takes a shower and prepares mentally for bed. Shorter brother arrives home to read his younger brother a bedtime story. Neither of them go to bed.

Taller brother asks shorter brother questions about the underground and about the outside. Shorter brother grows somber and answers his brother's questions with a dreamy eye.

Shorter brother turns on the TV. Taller brother watches it with him.

Taller brother says goodnight to shorter brother, and they leave for their respective rooms. Shorter brother tells his brother he loves him, to which the feeling is returned. The brothers are always on good terms.

Shorter brother tries to sleep, and is unsuccessful. Taller brother doesn't know what sleep is, and works on his puzzles through most of the night. When he does sleep, he doesn't realize he's doing it, and shorter brother has to tuck him in. He's not quite strong enough to lift him off the ground.

Shorter brother has insomnia. He watches taller brother sleep for a good while. He recalls a question his brother had asked him before they said good night.

"Do you think our lives will be more fun when we're on the surface?"

 _More fun._ His brother says, like they don't spend every day like this, and it doesn't get old.

 _When we're on the surface._ Like they'll ever get there.

Shorter brother can't help but smile. When he finally settles in for bed, he thinks only about his brother and how much his dreams mean to him. How he'd like to make them come true, and how his brother makes him stronger. He almost believes in it. Almost.

That they'll make it someday.

That's how the day usually ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I know this isn't that good. I wanted to write something though. I'm still figuring out my head-canons for the boys so.


End file.
